¿Y si cambiamos un poco la historia?
by La Chica FanFiction
Summary: Ella es una villana peligrosa, él un héroe a la fuerza. Una ciudad, un grupo de héroes jóvenes que van descubriendo la vida, pero en su camino se encontrarán con muchos problemas, amoríos y drama. ¿Como acabará todo esto?... (Historia alterada de Teen Titans)
1. Chapter 1

¿Y Si cambiamos un poco la historia?  
Capítulo 1.- Les presento a la aprendiz de Slade

Torre de los Titanes 6 a.m

Inicio del POV de Red X  
Abrí mis ojos color esmeralda-celeste, vi mi despertador, marcaba las 6 de la mañana en punto, era temprano, demasiado para mi gusto. Traté de volver a dormir, pero después de varios intentos fallidos me dí por vencido, parecía que mi cuerpo berrinche quería cumplir un nuevo capricho.  
Bajé a la sala, dispuesto a desayunar algo, para mí sorpresa, ahí, parado como estatua y admirado como monumento por Starfire se encontraba el líder de mi equipo, si, Robin. Pase caminando al lado de él y de su novia extraterrestre, no le dí mucha importancia a todas sus cursilerias, era una escena tan empalagosa la que estaban dando a los pocos integrantes del equipo que estaban despiertos a esa hora, y por mala suerte entre ellos me encontraba yo.  
La escena que daban era una típica en ellos, a la que muchos ya se habían acostumbrado, pero yo aún no, Starfire le daba el desayuno en la boca a nuestro líder, como si fuera un bebé, que idiotez. En fin..., deje a los tortolitos a un lado, en ese momento lo único que me importaba era que Cyborg no me hubiera ganado las rebanadas de pizza que yo había guardado de la cena de ayer, en la que fuimos a comer pizza por mayoría de votos, ya que mis amigos querían celebrar nuestra más reciente victoria contra el doctor luz.  
Para mí suerte mis rebanadas de pizza seguían ahí, las recalente en el horno de microondas, comí tranquilo mientras poco a poco mis compañeros de equipo iban entrando a la sala multiusos o como ellos le llamaban living, en unos minutos la sala se llenó por completo, Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Kid Flash y Yo estábamos en una típica "platica de hombres". Mientras del otro lado las chicas hablaban de sus cosas raras, que para los hombres seguía siendo el mayor enigma de este mundo, realmente eran muy, muy raras, en un minuto vimos como Starfire, Terra y Abeja reían a carcajadas, pero en un parpadeó cambiaron por completo, parecían algo tristes, típico..., son mujeres, solo entre ellas se entienden.  
Así continuó la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, ya que en una ciudad como Jump City tanta tranquilidad no era motivo de relajación sino de angustia, angustia que no duró más de cinco segundos, ya que gracias a los Dioses que tuvieron compasión de nosotros hicieron sonar la alarma, al fin algo de acción.

Nuestro líder corrió a la computadora de mandos para ver de quien se trataba esta vez y después de teclear por unos segundos, encontró al causante de que la alarma se activará, bueno más bien las causantes.

\- Son Raven y Jinx -nos informó nuestro líder mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba fuertemente los puños, realmente les tenía odio a esas chicas en especial a la aprendiz de Slade, Raven-

\- Tranquilo Robin, esta vez no escaparan -le aseguró su novia-

Entre todas las miradas de rencor sobresalía la de Kid Flash, una que no era para nada de rencor, incluso juraría que era de alegría, yo estaba emocionado por la pelea, ya que me encanta sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, pero una cosa es adrenalina y otra cosa era emoción por el sólo hecho de que estuvieran asaltando un banco.

\- ¡Titanes vamos! -ordenó nuestro líder y salimos como balas a atender el llamado de los civiles que contaban con nosotros-  
Fin del POV de Red X

Los Titanes llegaron a la escena del crimen, en ella se encontraban oficiales de policía rodeando el perímetro del gran banco con una cinta amarilla, había una gran multitud de civiles tratando de atravesar el perímetro que anteriormente habían marcado los oficiales de policía, los Titanes se acercaron a los detectives que "hacían como si trabajarán en el caso del robo", pero obviamente esperaban a que llegaran los Titanes para que ellos hicieran el trabajo que a los oficiales les correspondía, algo injusto para los jóvenes héroes, pero en fin..., los Titanes pidieron a los detectives algo de información sobre lo que había ocurrido, ya que para ser un simple robo había mucho alboroto.

\- Detective Sandoval, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -preguntó el líder de los Titanes al detective encargado de esa investigación-

\- Titanes, es un placer verlos de nuevo, me alegra que llegarán, pues hay más en riesgo que sólo dinero -dijo el detective muy aliviado, pero sin dejar de tener ese tono de angustia en su voz-

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso detective? -dijo sin más rodeos Red X-

\- Pues al principio creímos que era otro simple robo, pero después apareció esa chica de cabello rosado... -

\- Jinx... -Abeja no pudo evitar decir el nombre de la chica con mucho odio, ya que tenían cuentas pendientes- disculpe, prosiga detective -dijo Abeja volviendo en si-

\- Bueno ella dijo que le diéramos el diamante de Kashashika, es una joya muy valiosa que adquirió el banco hace unas semanas -aclaró el detective- o si no su compañera comenzaría a matar a los rehenes uno por uno, ah, y una cosa más dijo que ni nos molestaramos en hablarle a los Titanes ya que los rehenes tenían bombas que detonarían si ellas resultan heridas -dijo el detective- lo peor es que no podemos entregar ese diamante, ya que le perteneció a una reina del imperio japonés y en pocos días será llevado al museo de la ciudad -dijo el detective ya que hace unas horas se había resignado, no había manera de detenerlas sin que los rehenes salieran heridos de muerte-

Los Titanes quedaron conmocionados con la noticia, les hervía la sangre de sólo imaginar todas esas vidas inocentes en peligro, a sus adversarias riéndose de su nuevo y mortal juego, pero lo peor de todo es que ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

\- ¡Malditas perras hijas de puta! -grito Terra mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillos y la tierra comenzó a vibrar-

\- Amiga Terra, por favor cálmate, encontraremos una solución -dijo Starfire para calmar a Terra antes de que abriera una grieta en la tierra y todos cayeran en ella-

\- ¿Para qué quieren ellas ese diamante? -preguntó Cyborg intrigado-

\- Para nada bueno, eso te lo aseguro -dijo Red X-

\- Esto me huele a Raven por todas partes -dijo el líder con la mano en la barbilla, el ceño fruncido y el semblante pensativo/preocupado-

\- ¡Esa Glornarf! -expresó Starfire furiosa irradiando ira por cada poro de su bronceado cuerpo-

\- Es una per... -Terra no termino de decir su insulto hacia la chica ya que una voz ya muy conocida les erizó el vello corporal a todos los Titanes-

\- Si yo también los amo, ¿se nota el sarcasmo chicos? -esa voz...-

Esa voz tan profunda, fría, seductora y malvada que salía de los labios de la chica cuyo rostro desconocían, sólo su nombre sabían, era Raven, su cuerpo tomó pose de combate más que lista para pelear. Sacó algunas bombas de humo de su traje (idéntico al que alguna vez usó Robin cuando fue forzado a convertirse en el aprendiz de Slade, sólo que el de ella es de mujer y no de hombre).

\- ¡Raven! -gritó con rabia el líder, apretaba los dientes y cerraba fuertemente sus puños-

Los demás Titanes sólo se limitaron a verlas con furia y a contener las ganas de querer destrozarlas con sus propias manos.

\- Vaya, Vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, claro..., pero si son los "Jóvenes Tontones" -dijo Jinx con voz burlona, fresca y divertida-

\- Somos Ti-ta-nes, grábatelo Jinx -dijo Cyborg-

\- Lo que sea, da igual, Titanes, Tontones, es la misma mierda, pero con otro nombre -dijo Jinx y le guiño el ojo a Kid Flash, cosa que muchos notaron debido al sonrojo del chico-

\- ¿¡Para qué quieren ese diamante!? -exigió saber el líder de los Titanes-

\- Robin, Robin, Robin... -dijo Raven mientras caminaba hacia el chico con un paso sexi, lento y vacilante- tranquilo, ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí? -le preguntó eso tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir su respiración, Starfire ahora tenía otra razón para quererla matar-

\- ¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que no? -preguntó el líder alejándose un poco de la chica-

\- Me sorprendería si me dijeras que sí -dijo la chica con una voz muy juguetona y sensual, típica de ella-

\- ¿¡Para qué quieres el diamante!? -volvió a preguntar-

\- Digamos que alguien me pagó mucho por ese diamante -dijo la chica-

\- Pues todo ese dinero habrá sido en vano, ¡No te daremos el diamante! -dijo Starfire-

\- ¿Quien dijo que lo íbamos a pedir? -dijo Raven mirando a Jinx, aunque no se notaba ya que tenía una máscara como la de Slade sólo que más afeminada-

Raven se alejó un poco de donde estaban los Titanes, para volver con Jinx.

\- ¿Quieres jugar Jinx? -preguntó a la chica de cabellera rosa-

\- Que empiece el juego -dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos y su cuello-

Las dos jóvenes se quitaron un pequeño dispositivo que encendía una luz verde que parpadeaba, les mostraron a los Titanes el dispositivo y Raven dijo.

\- Estos dispositivos iban a activar las bombas en caso de que nos hicieran algún daño -seguido de eso las dos jóvenes lanzaron los dispositivos a la calle-

Era la oportunidad de los Titanes, obviamente creían que eran estúpidas, habían lanzado la única oportunidad que tenían de salir ilesas, ellas sólo eran dos, obviamente las superan en número, o eso creían, ya que después de eso aparecieron como veinte robots de Slade.

\- Oigan bien lo que vamos a hacer, Terra, Red X y Yo lucharemos contra ellas, Chico Bestia, Kid Flash y Abeja se encargarán de los robots, Star y Cyborg se encargarán de los rehenes -ordenó el líder a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza- ¡Titanes ataquen! -claro, ese grito no podía faltar-

Cada Titan fue a hacer lo que a cada uno le correspondía, según las órdenes de su líder, claro.

Starfire y Cyborg entraron en el banco sin ser detectados, su misión era salvar a los rehenes, pero se encontraron con un "pequeño" problema: los rehenes estaban atados y amordazados con una bomba atada a la espalda, todo estaba bien jugado, las dos chicas tenían todas las posibilidades cubiertas, ¿Cómo habían hecho algo así tan rápido?, los Titanes sabían quién era la mente detrás de todo esto, y no, no era Slade, era su talentosa aprendiz, Raven, esa chica era meticulosa, calculadora, fría, ágil, astuta, todo un reto para los Titanes, estaba hecha a la semejanza de Slade, claro, según sabían ella había sido criada por Slade, aunque era una posibilidad, ya que era muy poco lo que sabían de ella.

Los Titanes que se quedaron afuera a pelear, corrían con la misma suerte que sus amigos, si es que a eso se le puede llamar suerte, ya que tenían a los robots de Slade y a las dos chicas encima.

Terra se enfrentaba contra Jinx, pero la chica rubia estaba en desventaja, ya que trataba de controlarse para no hacer escombros la ciudad, estaba en una lucha contra Jinx y contra si misma, por otro lado, y con la misma suerte, se encontraba Robin luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Raven.

\- Aceptalo pajarito no me vas a ganar -afirmó Raven esquivando ágilmente todos los golpes de Robin-

\- No cantes victoria -en ese momento Robin le dio una patada voladora que mandó a la chica a volar, literalmente-

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes niño?, Ja, no puedes ni con una chica -Raven se repuso del golpe para volver a la pelea, esta vez ella atacó, le dio un fuerte golpe a Robin en donde más le duele a los hombres, bueno aparte del orgullo, en la entrepierna, esto hizo que el chico cayera de rodillas con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna-

\- Eso es jugar sucio -dijo Robin casi sin aliento-

\- ¿Y quién dijo que yo juego limpio? -dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado, que su máscara cubrió a la perfección-

\- ¡X! -grito en busca de ayuda el adolorido líder-

Red X apareció ante ellos, en medio de Raven y Robin, vio a su líder quejándose de dolor y a la chica con una pícara sonrisa de lado que no era aparente a la vista pero era obvio que estaba ahí, la miro con odio y se abalanzó sobre ella.

\- Haré que borres esa estúpida sonrisa niña -amenazó X-

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes -dijo Raven haciendo su sonrisa más grande-

Inicio del POV de Red X  
Ahí está ella, con una mirada que refleja rabia pura..., quien diría que esos ojos violetas tan hermosos serían tan aterradores, ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, ¡Ella es una criminal!, No tiene nada de hermosa..., ¿A quién quiero engañar? Si yo bien sé que ella me gusta, su forma de ser es tan parecida a la mía cuando aún era un ladrón, es arrogante, valiente, obstinada, rebelde, segura de si misma, seductora, sarcástica e inteligente, sin olvidar que sabe como pelear, no es nada frágil, es muy fuerte, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, no es para nada una "damisela en apuros", es una chica independiente. Pero por más virtudes que tenga tiene un gran defecto, bueno varios defectos, es una criminal, es la aprendiz de Slade, es una egoísta sin sentimientos, es una chica muy peligrosa, asesina, rebelde, territorial como un lobo, de un carácter algo insoportable, pero su mayor defecto es no saber elegir: No supo elegir su camino, eligió el camino del mal, sus razones tendrá..., ¡Ya Jason deja de verla!, ¡Concéntrate en la pelea!.

\- Oye sé que soy sexy, pero deja de verme el busto ¿Quieres? -me dijo con esa voz juguetona que tanto odio pero que yo también poseo, creo que es obvio que se dio cuenta que la comía con la mirada-

\- ¿Quién te está viendo? -le dije como si yo no lo hubiera hecho-

\- Para no haber visto mi rostro siempre te quedas contemplandome -¿Lo sabe?, de seguro lo noto, si es sexy pero yo soy un casanova, veo así a todas las chicas-

\- Debes de ser muy horrible para tener que esconder tu rostro con una máscara -dije iniciando con los golpes, le dí algunos, pero otros los esquivó-

Ella sólo se quedó en silencio. La pelea se intensificó, nos fuimos alejando poco a poco del banco, ambos estábamos exhaustos, no me dí cuenta que acabamos en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, las calles estaban poco iluminadas, perfectas para un asalto a mano armada. Nos dirigimos a un callejón y ni siquiera me dí cuenta, me dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones lo hubiera soportado, pero como ese no era el caso, no lo aguante, caí de rodillas, estaba acorralado contra la pared, ella se acercó más hacia mí, se agachó un poco a la altura de mi rostro e hizo algo que jamás imaginé que haría, se quitó la máscara de metal quedándonos frente a frente en silencio.

Ella tiene la piel blanca con un aspecto grisáceo pero para nada desagradable, sus ojos son grandes, expresivos y de un peculiar color violeta oscuro, que yo ya había notado antes ya que sus ojos son la única parte que la máscara no cubre, tiene una extraña y pequeña gema roja en el centro de la frente, su cabello es azul oscuro casi negro, tiene un corte que parece de chico pero es muy elegante y juvenil, las puntas de su cabello le llegan al cuello y son rebeldes, sus labios son rojo granada y sus facciones son finas dignas de envidia, debería de ser un delito usar esa máscara.

\- ¿Te parezco horrible? -me preguntó con esa voz seductora que a cualquier hombre vuelve loco, excepto a mí, yo odio que use esa voz conmigo-

\- He visto mejores -le dije con sencillez-

\- ¿Así?,... -parece que la ofendí- dime una sola cosa que tengan las demás, y que yo no posea -¡diablos!, sabe jugar bien, pero yo se jugar mejor-

\- Ellas no van por la vida tomando rehenes, robando, asesinando inocentes y cometiendo delitos -no sé como pero hasta a mí me dolió decirle eso, era la verdad, por eso le dolería más-

\- Eso es porque ellas si tienen vida -de alguna manera me dio un poco de pena, ella era la aprendiz de Slade, sé que él es un tipo duro y de un fuerte carácter, supongo que no la pasa tan bien con Slade, pero ella se lo busco, yo no tengo la culpa-

\- ¿Vas a hablar o vas a pelear hermosa? -disfrace mi pregunta con mi tono fanfarrón para que no se diera cuenta que realmente sentía pena por ella-

Esta vez no me contestó sólo me atacó con ira, me golpeó a más no poder, golpes que yo correspondí con mucha más fuerza que ella, soy más fuerte que ella de eso no cabe duda.  
Fin del POV de Red X

Inicio del POV de Raven  
¡Por qué cojones me quité la máscara!, Si Slade se entera que me la quité en presencia de un Titán me va a matar. ¿Qué le quería probar con quitarme la máscara?, ¿Qué yo no soy tan horrible?, A todo esto a mí que me importa lo que él piense de mí.

Y a todo esto, ¡¿Por qué estoy encima de este idiota?!, esta pelea es la más rara que he tenido, en un minuto estoy luchando con él y al otro minuto estoy encima de su bien marcado abdomen, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, hora de ponerle fin a este calvario, de seguro a Jinx no le va a ir bien en cuanto los titanes se enteren de la trampa en la que han caído.

Me quité del abdomen del Titán, lanze una bomba de humo y desaparecí de la vista de ese idiota.

Llegué con Jinx, al parecer aún no se daban cuenta de nuestra sucia trampa, sonreí ante eso, caminé hacia Jinx, quien al parecer se estaba escondiendo de los Titanes, cuando estábamos frente a frente le pregunté, necesitaba saber que había pasado con nuestra manzana de la discordia, manzana que los Titanes desconocían.

\- ¿Aún lo tienes? -le pregunté a Jinx-

\- Claro, tu plan salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé -me confesó entregándome un maletín metálico, lo abrí y dentro de el habían tubos de ensayo cuyo contenido era un líquido verde y viscoso-

\- Los Titanes son más idiotas de lo que pensé -le dije sonriendo, ella me acompañó en mi sonrisa- hora de irnos -le dije cerrando el maletín-

\- Vale, hay que largarnos antes de que se den cuenta -me dijo ella- pero me debes una salida esta noche Rae -me dijo guiñando el ojo izquierdo-

\- Hecho -le dije, y después de eso nos dimos a la fuga por el alcantarillado de la ciudad.-  
Fin del POV de Raven

Los rehenes fueron liberados, el diamante fue protegido, no faltaba dinero, no había civiles heridos, los Titanes estaban cansados pero orgullosos por haber hecho un buen trabajo. Todo salió bien, tal vez demasiado bien. Después de todo el alboroto los Titanes se reunieron enfrente del banco.

\- Titanes alguno de ustedes tiene a Jinx o a Raven -preguntó el líder, los Titanes se miraron entre si, dando a entender que ninguno de ellos había logrado atrapar a las criminales- así que de nuevo se escaparon -Robin estaba hecho una furia-

\- Tranquilo Robin -dijo su novia abrazando a Robin por el brazo-

\- Si Robin, además ya sabes que día es hoy, no creo que sea buena idea trabajar hasta tarde -dijo Abeja, Robin entendió perfectamente ya que sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de su novia-

\- ¿Qué día es Hoy? -claro..., como siempre Chico Bestia tenía que meter la pata-

\- Bestia, hoy es el cumpleaños de Star -le dijo Terra-

\- Ah..., ¿Era hoy? -dijo Chico Bestia-

\- Si Bestia, era hoy -dijo la pobre Terra fastidiada-

\- ¿Y a dónde piensan ir? -preguntó Abeja-

\- Pues aún no tengo un plan en mente, pero supongo que al parque o a comer un poco de comida terrícola -dijo Star con una sonrisa-

\- Tengo una mejor idea... -dijo Red X con una voz pícara que a todos, por extraña razón, les agrado, él era el alma de las fiestas, sabía cómo divertirse-

\- ¿Qué planeas X? -preguntó Cyborg con el ceño fruncido y una mirada pícara-

\- Ya verás... -dijo X divagando-

\- Esta será una laaaaaarga noche -dijo Abeja resignada-

\- Seguro que si -dijo Kids Flash, que por primera vez en la noche había hablado-

\- Bueno Titanes, regresemos a la torre -ordenó Robin-

Y Así, ajenos a la situación y sin saber lo que realmente había ocurrido los Titanes volvieron a su hogar.

Departamento de Raven y Jinx, 10:48 p.m

Inicio del POV de Jinx  
Llegamos a el departamento que compartimos desde hace años, Raven está preocupada, la conozco bien, somos como hermanas, algo trae. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que le ocurre..., ¿Por qué la preocupación? Si su plan salió de fábula, no pudo haber salido mejor, un cliente nos pidió ese químico desde hace unas semanas atrás, creo que quedará complacido con nuestro trabajo, aunque tal vez pregunte el porque hicimos activar la alarma, pero nuestras razones tendremos, sé que tarde o temprano los Titanes se darán cuenta de que cayeron en una trampa, una distracción para que Raven pudiera robar el maletín, después me lo dio a mí, lo guarde en el banco para después sacarlo sin levantar sospechas, y claro, la situación de los rehenes nos sirvió de distracción.

Raven me debe una salida esta noche, quiero divertirme, dejar de pensar en el trabajo por un rato, y ya sé donde iremos, a un club nocturno, quiero tomar algo y bailar un poco, pero por obvias razones tenemos que salir disfrazadas como civiles, ya que somos unas de las criminales más buscadas en todo Jump City, honor que debemos a nuestra astucia y a la idiotez de los Titanes. Por otro lado creo que ya sé el porqué de la preocupación de Raven..., seguro es por Slade, no lo hemos visto en meses, aunque hemos estado más libres desde que no está, supongo que para Raven es extraño no tener a Slade en la ciudad, pero aunque no lo crean, a pesar de ser la aprendiz de Slade, Raven es su propia "jefa", si, Slade fue quien la crio, mas no quien la entreno, pero siempre le dijo que ellos eran otra historia, se podría decir que Raven trabaja para Slade, pero también ofrece sus servicios a quien los necesite y a quien pague bien, por supuesto. Los planes de Slade son conquistar Jump City, mientras los de Raven son muy diferentes, ella dice que no es una amenaza para la ciudad, que sólo es una criminal de alma libre que toma lo que quiere cuando lo quiere y que sólo se preocupa por ella, aunque siempre se a preocupado por mí, pero no lo va a aceptar, ella y yo nos cuidamos mutuamente, sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra, y en un camino frío y peligroso como es el del mal, es bueno tener compañía, alguien que te ayude a aligerar la carga.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Rae? -le pregunté a Raven que desde hace rato está observando el maletín-

\- No, nada Nicki -me dijo con sencillez mientras cerraba el maletín-

¿Nicki?,odio que me digan "Nicki", me recuerda a mi pasado, donde solo era Nicole Díaz, una chica "normal" que vivía en la India con sus padres.

\- No me llames "Nicki", no me gusta -le reclame a Rae-

\- Tu nombre es hermoso, no se porque reclamas -me dijo ella mientras metía un vaso de sopa instantánea en el horno de microondas-

\- Ay lo que digas Rachel Roth -le dije algo disgustada pero tampoco furiosa-

\- Okay Nicole Díaz, -dijo siguiéndome el juego- y a todo esto, ¿A dónde quieres salir esta noche? -oh cierto, casi lo olvido, Rach me debe una salida esta noche-

\- Pues estaba pensando en ir a beber algo en el Sushi Rox -le dije-

\- Creí que querías ir a un club nocturno -me confesó ella con sencillez-

\- Pues si..., pero trabajamos en un club nocturno, así que creí que sería algo aburrido -le dije apunto de arreglarme para salir-

\- Y hablando de trabajo..., creo que nuestra salida tendrá que esperar -me dijo ella con el labio algo torcido, esa señal no puede significar nada bueno, la conozco-

\- ¿Cómo que tendrá que esperar? -le pregunté con el ceño fruncido-

\- Pues..., a algún idiota se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta en la zona VIP y ya sabes como es Liz, si no vamos de seguro nos despide -me dijo entrando a la ducha, obviamente va a ir a trabajar-

¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué diablos accedimos a trabajar como las "barman's" de un club nocturno?, y no, no es "Batman", es barman, aunque siempre nos dicen "ey chica de la barra sirveme un...", si, siempre dicen eso, ¿A que idiota se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta justo hoy?, ¡Justo hoy que quería salir a divertirme!, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder el empleo, no porque no tenga plata, sino porque la semana pasada vino la policía a revisar nuestro departamento, ya que vivimos en el barrio más bajo y peligroso de la ciudad piensan que somos delincuentes, de esos típicos adolescentes que se juntan en pandillas para robarle la billetera a alguien que sea lo suficientemente tonto para dar un paseo por aquí, ¡Por dios!, nosotras no hacemos eso, eso se lo dejamos a los niñitos sin ambición, nosotras vamos siempre por los peces gordos, ya saben, por las joyas, pinturas, químicos valiosos, información sobre algún nuevo proyecto de alguna gran corporación, cosas de ese estilo.

\- ¡Ey Jinx!, mueve tu trasero o nos van a despedir -me dijo Raven, o más bien me ordenó-

\- Vale, vale, ya voy, ya voy, joder tía que humor -le dije mientras buscaba mi uniforme como loca-  
Fin del POV de Jinx

Torre de los Titanes, 11:05 p.m

Los Titanes se preparaban para salir a festejar el cumpleaños de Starfire, Red X les comentó que irían a un club nocturno, el más famoso para ser exactos. Los Titanes estaban en el living esperando a Starfire, cuando bajo todos la felicitaron y se pusieron rumbo al club, tenían puestos sus uniformes de héroes así que no pasarían desapercibidos.

Club nocturno Night Crazy, 11:12 p.m

Inicio del POV de Jinx  
Llegamos al club, en la entrada las personas estaban como locas, querían entrar al club a como de lugar, pero gracias a los guardias no entraban, nosotras caminamos hasta el inicio de la fila mientras las personas nos lanzaban algún insulto porque creían que nos estábamos "colando". Los guardias ya nos conocían, sabían que trabajábamos ahí, así que nos dejaron pasar, ¿Por qué tantas personas querían entrar al club?, digo, sé que alguien "importante" está dando una gran fiesta, pero ni que el presidente estuviera en el club.

Entramos al club y de inmediato nuestra "jefa" nos tomó y nos lanzó, literalmente a la barra, había muchos clientes, así que tomamos algunas botellas y comenzamos a trabajar.

\- Oye hermosa dame un Malibu de piña -me pidió un chico, pero...esa voz me suena conocida, casi juraría que es de Kid Flash-

Volteé y cuando vi de quien se trataba juro que casi me caigo de espaldas, si, mis sospechas estaban confirmadas, era Kid Flash, ¡¿Pero qué demonios hacía él aquí?!.

\- Si, enseguida -dije mientras cubría mi rostro con algunas copas que según yo estaba lavando-

\- Oye ¿Te conozco? -me pregunto él mientras trataba de ver mi rostro-

\- No, no, no, es mí primer día aquí -le mentí, mientras preparaba la bebida para el Titan, claro, sin dejar de esconder mi cabeza "disimuladamente"-

\- Si, disculpa, te confundí con una chica que conozco -me dijo él, le entregue su Malibu de piña, lo tomó lentamente-

\- ¿Algo más? -le pregunté amablemente mirando hacia otro lado para que no me reconociera-

\- No -me dijo con sencillez-

En ese momento hizo algo que me pilló por sorpresa, me volteó el rostro y me atrajo hacia él, quedamos frente a frente, ¡Ay genial!, lo que me faltaba, ahora sabe que soy yo, y de seguro ahora viene un interrogatorio o algo peor, una pelea.

\- ¡¿Jinx?! -exclamó algo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- No, ¿Tú qué haces aquí idiota? -le pregunté entre molesta y sorprendida-

\- Vine con mis amigos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Star -me dijo mientras apuntaba la zona VIP, donde se encontraban todos los Titanes, bailando y bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Así que por eso hay tanto griterío y descontrol, por los Titanes.

\- ¿Les dirás que estoy aquí? -le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos-  
Fin del POV de Jinx

Inicio del POV de Kid Flash  
Esos ojos, quede frente a esos hermosos diamantes rosados con aspecto felino. ¿Por qué me haces esto destino?, decirles a mis amigos que ella está aquí sería lo correcto, pero si les digo la llevarían tras las rejas, donde de seguro se pudrirá en una celda. ¿Qué hago?, no, no les diré, pero no porque me guste Jinx, sino porque mis amigos están celebrando y no quiero ser un aguafiestas.

\- No lo haré -le dije con sencillez, vi como Jinx suspiraba con alivio- pero a cambio..., -interrumpí el suspiro de la chica con una mirada pícara y coqueta que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño- tendrás que bailar conmigo hermosa -le dije y le guiñe el ojo, adoro ver cuando se enoja, se ve aún más hermosa cuando eso pasa-

\- Ni en tus sueños bobo -me dijo enojada-

\- Bueno..., Si así lo quieres, tendré que decirles a mis amigos que estás aquí -le dije vacilante mientras me dirigía hacia mis amigos-

\- ¡Espera! -su voz me detuvo, voltee y camine hacia la barra- bailaré contigo -me afirmó, mientras yo le regalaba una sonrisa triunfante-

Ella literalmente saltó sobre la barra, se quitó la camisa del uniforme quedando sólo en una blusa negra de tirantes, su pelo rosa que estaba atado con una coleta baja se quedó suelto después de que ella se quitara la bandana que sujetaba su cabello, traía unos jeans de mezclilla clara bien ajustados, que no le sentaban nada mal según yo, es tan sencilla, eso es lo que la hace tan hermosa, es mi princesita gótica.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? -le pregunté con una voz seductora, le hice un ademán de mano que ella aceptó de mala gana-

\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? -me preguntó con una voz juguetona-

\- No, no la tienes -le dije siguiéndole el juego, la tomé de la mano con suavidad y nos dirigimos a la pista, y justo cuando llegamos al centro de ella la canción se acabó, ella dio una sonrisa. Que ni crea que se libra de bailar conmigo, en ese momento, para mí buena suerte, y para el calvario de Jinx, comenzó una canción lenta, de esas en las que la chica baila con el rostro recargado en el pecho del chico, sonreí ante la canción-  
Fin del POV de Kid Flash

Inicio del POV de Jinx  
¿Es enserio?, ¡Enserio!, que pongan una canción lenta en un club nocturno, eso sucede cada vez que llueve en el desierto, osea una vez cada...¡Nunca!, ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!.

\- Esa canción es una de mis favoritas -dijo el idiota de Wally mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me atraía hacia su pecho, ¡Por qué a mí!-

\- Pues yo odio esta canción desde hoy -le contesté enojada, mientras él me daba una sonrisa de lado, ¡Cómo odio esa sonrisa!-

Y así pasó toda la maldita canción, yo bailando sin ganas y él con esa odiosa sonrisa de lado, creí que esa tortura nunca se acabaría, los minutos se me hacían eternos, pero cuando acabó esa canción y comenzó la siguiente yo me quede, si, me quede en la pista a bailar con el Titan que me sacaba de mis casillas, no sé si fue instinto, ¡O lo que sea que haya sido!, el chiste es que me quede, y esta vez disfruté cada segundo de la canción, ¡Malditas hormonas de adolescente!.

\- ¿Y esta canción te gusta? -me preguntó con una sonrisa de lado-

\- Desde hoy es mi favorita -le respondí con una sonrisa-  
Fin del POV de Jinx

Inicio del POV de Raven  
¿Dónde diablos se metió Jinx?, no la veo por ningún lado..., ¡Por azar!, ¿Esos son los Titanes?, ¡Ay genial!, lo que me faltaba, así que los Titanes son los de la fiestesita, ¿Cómo no los vi antes?, bueno supongo que tendré que buscar a Jinx antes de que se meta en problemas, o antes de que los Titanes la vean.

Empecé a buscar a Jinx, traté de evitar por completo la zona VIP, y si, si encontré a alguien, pero no fue exactamente a Jinx, no, en lugar de ella encontré a Red X, si encontré a X, pero no en las mejores condiciones, solo digamos que se tomó una "copita" de más.

Y ahí estaba él, tirado en el piso en un rincón detrás de la barra, no se ve del todo bien, de seguro es por los efectos del alcohol, ¿Cuánto habrá tomado para ponerse así?, tengo que admitir que el pobre me da algo de pena, pero él se lo buscó, ¿Quién lo manda a embriagarse de esa forma?, además él tiene a sus amigos, de seguro ellos vienen luego por él.

Dejé a ese idiota a un lado y retomé la búsqueda de Jinx, no la encuentro por ningún lado, ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?, parece como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, los clientes se empiezan a ir, es obvio, ya son cerca de las 3 de la mañana, todos se están yendo, ¿Dónde rayos estás Nicki?, en eso mi celular comienza a vibrar, lo tomo y veo que tengo un mensaje de Nicole: "Rae no te preocupes, me fui temprano a casa, te dejo las llaves bajo la alfombra, no llegues tarde". Dí un gran suspiro de alivio, ya todos se fueron, incluso los Titanes, se ve que no se la pasaron nada mal, bueno tomaré las llaves de mi motocicleta y me largare de aquí.

En eso escucho una voz.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -me preguntó la dueña del club, una mujer muy odiosa llamada Liz-

\- A mi casa, estoy exhausta, vendí más bebidas que las demás -le dije con sencillez-

\- Tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que el último cliente salga, ya conoces las reglas -¡¿Que?!, aún hay alguien en el club, ¡¿Quién es el idiota que sigue aquí a las tres de la mañana?!-

\- ¿Quién es el último cliente? -pregunté a Liz-

\- Es un Titán que está detrás de la barra, creo que se quedó dormido -claro tenía que ser un Titán, ¡Siempre es un Titan la cruz de mí existencia!-

Me asomé detrás de la barra, y ahí seguía Red X, ¡Ay genial!, este idiota no se va a despertar, ¡Está más que ebrio!, tengo una idea.

\- Liz él es mi primo, lo llevaré a casa, de seguro mi tía debe estar preocupada -le mentí a Liz mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de X a la salida-

\- ¿Tu primo es un Titan? -dijo entre risas una odiosa camarera vestida como conejita-

\- No, sólo se disfrazó de Titan -volví a mentir para salvar la reputación de este idiota-

\- Pues deberías llevar a tu primo a un hospital -me dijo la chica-

\- ¿Por qué? -le pregunté con un tono de...¿Preocupación?, preocupación por este idiota, vamos Raven calmate o juro que me pego un tiro-

\- Pues se cayó con una botella en mano y algunos vidrios se le clavaron en el abdomen -me dijo ella, y si, efectivamente era cierto, ...este no es mi día-

\- Bueno entonces lo llevaré a un hospital -obviamente no voy a perder mi tiempo con este idiota, lo dejaré en un callejón y luego me iré-

Lo arrastré hasta un callejón y lo coloque suavemente al lado de un contenedor de basura, empecé a caminar fuera del callejón pero mi lado "no tan malo" me obligó a regresar por él.

\- Está perdiendo mucha sangre -dije para mis adentros- Sé que me arrepentiré de esto... -dije mientras rodaba los ojos y arrastraba al chico hasta mí motocicleta-

Lo subí como pude, pesa más de lo que aparenta, me subí y entrelace sus manos enguantadas alrededor de mi abdomen, todo el peso de su cuerpo era sostenido por mi espalda, arranque la motocicleta y me dirigí por las calles oscuras de Jump City.

Llegamos al perímetro de la torre T, estaba cubierto por cámaras y un equipo de seguridad casi impenetrable, si casi, ya que yo he desactivado la seguridad de los lugares más "seguros" de Jump City, la torre de los Titanes no era un reto para mí, desactive su seguridad en unos 15 minutos, incluso entre por la puerta principal sin ser detectada, sabía que los Titanes no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones así que aproveché eso y entre en silencio.

Recorrí el lugar con el cuerpo de X a mis espaldas, hasta que encontré un pasillo con puertas de lado y lado, había un lado de chicos y otro de chicas, en cada puerta se encontraba el nombre de un Titán, pase en silencio por todas las puertas hasta que vi que en el final del pasillo había otra puerta, "Red X" estaba inscrito en la puerta, junte unos cables en el panel de control que estaba al lado de la puerta, está dio un chispazo y se abrió. Entre en la habitación, estaba oscura, cerré la puerta, encendí la luz y esta me dejo ver la habitación del chico, pude notar que es algo punk, su habitación era un verdadero desastre, lámparas hechas trizas, marcas de golpes en la pared, seguro producto de alguna rabieta, se ve que no se controla, no le preste gran atención a su habitación, lo que realmente me preocupaba era su herida, vi que tenía su propio baño así que lo arrastre hasta la ducha para examinar su herida.

Llené la tina con agua caliente, lo puse ahí con algo de cuidado y tuve que hacer algo que me desagradó por completo; le quite la parte superior de su traje, sólo se quedó en los pantalones y la máscara.

Encontré un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su baño, tome algodón y alcohol para limpiar su herida después de que terminará de darle su baño exprés, saque con cuidado los doce fragmentos de vidrio que había incrustados en su bien, bien, muy bien formado abdomen..., ¡Por Azar Raven!, deja de pensar esas estupideces recuerda, villana + héroe = IMPOSIBLE.

Bueno terminare de curarlo y me largare de aquí, oigan esperen un momento, ¡¿Por qué cojones estoy haciendo esto?!, bueno supongo que esta será mi obra buena del mes, o del año. Cubrí su herida con unas vendas que había dentro del botiquín, él comenzó a volver en si, al parecer los efectos del alcohol se iban disipando como si fueran niebla, en ese momento supe que era hora de irme.  
Fin del POV de Raver

Inicio del POV de Red X  
Desperté con una terrible migraña, todo estaba borroso pero aun así pude ver mi gran ventana de hermosa vista marítima abierta, que extraño... Yo nunca la dejo abierta.

Una punzada de dolor en mi abdomen me sacó de mis pensamientos, y entonces la vi; una herida algo profunda en mi abdomen, acompañada por un vendaje blanco que se estaba tiñendo de rojo a causa de un líquido carmesí que emanaba de mi herida.

¿Pero qué rayos ha ocurrido?, ¿Los chicos me han traído y curado?, ...Sí... eso parece ser lo más lógico.

Ya eran casi las 4 a.m, yo no lo pensé dos veces y me tire a la cama, estaba muy cansado y adolorido, ...y debido a esto quede dormido en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

* * *

 **Bueno Hola gente chula, estreno de este nuevo Fic, lo sé, lo sé u.u no soy la escritora Pro, pero nadie es perfecto.**

 **Espero y este nuevo Fic sea de su interés y gustó, si les a gustado déjenme un sexy review xD, y si no les gusto pues me gustaría saber el porque, en fin, nos vemos en el próximo Cap.**

 **No me maten xD.**

 **Y adiós o algo...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2.- Slade regresa, y no con buenas intenciones.

En la habitación de Robin, 7:23 a.m

Robin despertó con una terrible migraña producto de la "pequeña" fiesta de ayer, se odio a sí mismo por tal comportamiento, se levantó, se estiró, se cambio y arregló para después bajar al living de la torre T.

En el living de la torre T.

Robin estaba llegando al living, las puertas automáticas se abrieron ante él, entro y lo primero que vio, fue... nada… sólo un desorden, causado por ellos mismo ayer en la noche cuando llegaron bajo los efectos del alcohol. Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente esta clase de comportamiento no se volvería a repetir, entro en la parte de la cocina, se hizo su típico café negro, lo tomo a sorbos pequeños mientras esperaba a que su equipo se levantase.

Paso exactamente una hora, el primero que se despertó después de eso fue Cyborg, quien seguía un poco aturdido por el alcohol, a pesar de no haber tomado demasiado. Vio a su líder en la barra de la cocina, con su taza de café en mano y una mirada fría.

\- Buenos días Robin… -se lavo la cara en el fregadero y empezó a saquear el refrigerador-

\- Buenos días Cy… -dijo con sencillez mientras leía el periódico, en el cual la noticia del asalto al banco estaba en primera plana-

-Cyborg saco algunos trozos de pizza del horno de microondas y empezó a desayunar- ¿Algo interesante? -pregunto al ver todo el detalle que su líder prestaba a la noticia-

\- Nos engañaron, ¡Maldita sea! -dio un golpe con el puño en la barra y aventó el período por los aires-

\- Joder che, ¿Qué ocurre?... –pregunto indiferente a la situación-

\- Nos engañaron Cyborg, ¡De nuevo!, eso es lo que ocurre… -puso los codos sobre la barra y tomó su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de procesar todo esto-

-frunció el ceño y lo miro con algo de lástima- Robin… ya las atraparemos, ellas cometerán un error y nosotros nos aprovecharemos de eso… -puso una mano en el hombro de Robin y le dio una sonrisa- Por lo tanto, habrá que entrenar, no nos podemos dar el lujo de ser vencidos

-Robin subió la mirada, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo- Si Cy… tienes razón -dejo el pesimismo de lado y se puso firme, no importa que tan fuerte sea la corriente… no hay que dejar que nos arrastré- Habrá que esperar a los chicos… -camino hacia la parte de la sala y se sentó en el sofá, encendió la televisión, en el estaba el noticiero matutino, claro que no hablaron del robo de ayer-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, los Titanes fueron despertando y yendo al living.

Cada uno hacia sus típicas actividades con forme paso el día.

Cyborg le daba unos retoques a el auto T, o mejor conocido como su "bebé", claro… con un poco de ayuda de Abeja. Chico Bestia y Kid Flash jugaban un nuevo vídeo juego, en el cual el amigo verde, iba ganando. Starfire cocinaba un nuevo platillo de Tamaran, y Terra fue la única que se atrevió a probarlo, ambas conversaban y reían en la cocina. Por otro lado, Red X y Robin estaban finalizando con su entrenamiento, en el cual ambos habían quedado en un justo empate, y sudados claro.

\- Nada mal X… -dijo Robin secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla-

\- Lo mismo opinó Robin… -dijo en un tono frio y desinteresado, tomó un poco de agua, para después salir, en compañía de Robin, de el salón de entrenamiento-

Entraron al living, donde estaban la mayoría de los Titanes.

Terra y Star seguían riendo como locas de cada estupidez o comentario que decían, en eso entraron Robin y X, obviamente las risas cesaron por completo, Star les sirvió agua a ambos, ellos la tomaron y se quedaron en silencio.

Después de eso todo parecía estar tranquilo, Cyborg y Abeja seguían arreglando el auto T, Chico Bestia le seguía pateando el trasero a Kid Flash en los videos juegos, Terra y Star le bajaron un poco el tono a su voz pero siguieron riendo.

Claro todos sabemos que Jump city no puede estar en paz por mucho tiempo, así que por mandato casi divino, sonó la alarma.

Otra vez los dioses se apiadaron de los Titanes, ¿O quizás no?.

Inicio del POV de Robin

Sonó la alarma, ¿Quién podrá ser esta vez?, yo corrí hacia la computadora de mandos y después de teclear, y buscar las cámaras de seguridad que instalamos en toda nuestra bella Jump City pude dar con el causante de que esta fuese atormentada una vez mas, sí, era Plasmus haciendo destrozos en la ciudad, sin dudarlo ni un segundo me despegue del computador y tome mi bastón Bo metálico, después dije con una voz firme a mi equipo.

\- ¡Titanes andando! -dije y salí de la torre T en mi motocicleta, ellos me siguieron, cada uno con su propio método de transporte-

Fin del POV de Robin

Y mientras los héroes luchaban porque la justicia y la paz prevaleciera en Jump City, había otras dos chicas a las que simplemente les iba y les venia el destino de la ciudad, mientras ellas salvaran su pellejo, todo bien.

En las calles de Jump City, con Raven y Jinx.

Raven y Jinx salían de la pizzería después de un bien merecido desayuno, pero tanto escándalo y alboroto en la ciudad hizo que ambas se pusieran en alerta.

Obviamente se percataron de lo que sucedía, no es como que Plasmus sea el más discreto a la hora del crimen, las chicas se tranquilizaron un poco al ver que solo era Plasmus, caminaron a su lado como si nada, como si estuviesen en el parque, ellas no harían nada al respecto, a pesar de que Plasmus jugaba con los autos como si fueran carritos de carreras, a ellas les daba igual, ese era trabajo de los Titanes, pero al parecer aún no llegaban.

\- Joder, ¿Estos tíos no piensan hacer su trabajo o que? -dijo Jinx viendo los destrozos que hacía Plasmus-

\- No sé, y no me interesa Nicki -dijo Raven y continuó con su caminó-

Pero el destino siempre juega malas pasadas, y a pesar de no ser las más buenas tenían sentido común. Sentido el cual despertó gracias a una pequeña niña en problemas.

\- ¡Raven la niña! -gritó Jinx al ver que una pequeña niña estaba a unos segundos de ser aplastada por un auto que Plasmus mando a volar-

Raven reaccionó al instante, corrió a espaldas de la pequeña, la tomó por el hombro con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se encargaba de hacer un escudo de energía negra que freno el vuelo del auto. Raven se sorprendió un poco y entro en un leve pánico, miro a todas partes, buscando testigos de sus habilidades, pero para su suerte los únicos testigos eran la niña y Jinx, a la pequeña se le olvidaría, con tantas cosas que los niños tienen el la cabeza seguro lo haría, y bueno a Jinx… Ella sabía de las habilidades de Raven, no era un secreto para la peli rosa. ¿Pero por que tan asustada?, ¿Cuál es el problema por mostrar tus poderes?, no es como que los poderes, rarezas y habilidades únicas sean algo nuevo en Jump City.

-Raven dio un suspiro y dejo a la niña en la acera, fuera de peligro- Vamos Jinx, ya son muchas obras buenas por hoy…

-Jinx asintió dispuesta a irse- Va…

Pero tal parece que la vida no les quiere del todo, tal parece que el hobby preferido de la vida es joder a estás dos chicas, ¿Y cómo hacerlo?, fácil; Con los Titanes. Pero bueno dejemos a la experta en joder seguir, la vida.

Los Titanes llegaron, bonita hora de hacerlo por cierto, haciendo su gran aparición, Robin en su motocicleta, al igual que Red X, Cyborg en su "bebé", Abeja haciendo buen uso de sus alas, Starfire volando por los aires, Chico Bestia con forma de águila al acechó, Terra con su transporte rústico y ecológico… una gran roca que hacía levitar con sus poderes y por último pero no menos importante, Kid Flash quien prefiere ir a pie con su gran velocidad.

\- ¡Titanes ataquen! -grito el joven líder, haciendo que su equipo atacará con todo a Plasmus-

Los Titanes se lanzaron sobre Plasmus y en cuestión de minutos este había caído dejando al descubierto a un hombre de unos 45 años dentro de el villano, este fue puesto en cuarentena por el equipo de control contra riesgos biológicos de la ciudad. Los Titanes terminaron con sonrisas triunfantes mientras Jinx y Raven se escondían entre las sombras de un callejón oscuro.

\- No a estado mal... -dijo Abeja en un tono lleno de sencillez, con una mano en la cadera y la otra libe, mientras miraba a la multitud de civiles agradecida-

\- ¿Qué "no a estado mal"? -pregunto Chico Bestia con el ceño fruncido y una mirada acusadora e cómica hacia la bella morena- ¡Estuvimos de fabula! -dice emocionado con una blanca sonrisa- ¿Me vieron?, soy el mejor pateando traseros...

-Terra río un poco, los gestos, poses y tonos de voz del chico le hacían gracia-

\- Claaaro Chico Bestia, claro... -dijo Robin, viendo el desastre de Plasmus con su mirada fría e indiferente-

\- ¡Booyah!... A eso le llamo patear traseros de baba... -dice Cyborg con su sonrisa perfecta- y moco... -dice limpiando un poco de su armadura los restos de Plasmus-

-Star ríe un poco- Comparto la emoción amigo Cyborg -dijo la alienígena con su cálida sonrisa-

Los titanes celebraban levemente, entre sonrisas y pequeñas bromas, claro, manteniendo la seriedad. Mientras Jinx y Raven mascullaban desde las sombras.

-Jinx rueda los ojos, hasta ponerlos en blanco por unos segundos- Grupo de payasos... Lo que daría por darles una lección de lo que es tener mala suerte -dice con una sonrisa traviesa y un pequeño plan en mente-

-sonríe de lado- Ni se te ocurra Jinx... -advierte, ya que su amiga estaba por lanzarles a los titanes uno de sus rayos rosados de mala suerte- … Si lo haces, los alertaras y notaran nuestra presencia...

\- Vamos Rae, ni si quiera nos reconocerán, por eso usas máscara ¿No? -pregunto con sencillez-

-en eso Raven recordó el "incidente" con Red-X y se puso un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta, claro que enseguida disfrazó su inseguridad, como siempre lo hacía, para no parecer débil, sumisa, seria, tranquila y un poco torpe, como en realidad es- Si pero conocen un poco tus habilidades y las podrían reconocer, ¿Para que arriesgar?

-Jinx lo dudo un poco- Mmm okay... -calma sus poderes- ¿Desde cuando eres tan aburrida Rae?

-le da una rápida mirada- Solo sigo las reglas de Slade, ya sabes como es...

-Jinx divaga un poco pero después asiente- Bien...

\- Lo mejor será irnos, hay cosas pendientes que hacer -dice en un tono serio a Jinx-

\- Vale... -da unos pasos hacia atrás, desapareciendo de la luz hasta que solo se ven esas jemas rosadas que al poco tiempo se cierran, dando a entender que Jinx ya no esta ahí-

Raven le da un rápido vistazo a los titanes para después hacer lo mismo que Jinx..., Sin dejar rastro.

Mientras que con los titanes.

Nuestros héroes seguían en las misma, solo que ahora están a punto de irse, y claro, para darles una razón para apresurarse están sus comunicadores; Los cuales empezaron a sonar y a encender una luz roja como locos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué les sucede a estas cosas? -dice Kid Flash tratando de apagar el comunicador-

\- ¡Están atacando la torre T!, eso es lo que ocurre -dice Cyborg, entrando exaltado al auto T-

-Robin se sube a su motocicleta como de rayo, se coloca el casco y acelera a fondo- ¡Titanes andando! -dice por el comunicador, con una mano en el volante y otra en este-

Los titanes no lo piensan dos veces y salen tras su líder.

En la torre T.

Los titanes llegaron mas rápido que un rayo, exaltados por supuesto, ¿Quién podría atreverse a atacar su hogar?... Bueno... claro esta que no tienen muchos "Amigos" en la ciudad, pero entre tantos enemigos... quien podría ser.

Nuestros héroes entraron en la torre, cuyas puertas estaban destrozadas, los sistemas de seguridad estaban forzados, era obvio; Alguien se había infiltrado para saquear el hogar de los titanes. ¿Pero quien?, no podía ser cualquier ladroncillo, esto era trabajo de alguien con experiencia. Y la primera en su lista de sospechosos era Raven, esa chica parecía disfrutar el fastidiarles la vida a los titanes, es mas, juraría que es su deporte favorito.

\- ¡Alto Raven! -grito el líder dándole una patada a la puerta del living, empuñando su bastón Bo-

Pero no era Raven, tampoco Jinx, era...

\- Tu... -dijo X con veneno y odio en sus palabras-

Una risa fría y burlona lleno toda la torre, retumbando en los rincones y causando el enojo de los titanes.

\- Vaya titanes... ¿Cuánto tiempo?, me alegra verles de nuevo...

\- ...Slade... -dijo Robin forzando la mandíbula-

\- El mismo Robin... -dijo entre risas el enmascarado-

\- ¿Qué quieres Slade? -dijo Cyborg ya que Robin no podía pronunciar palabra de tanto coraje que le invadía el cuerpo-

\- Nada nuevo mi mecánico amigo... Solo pasaba por aquí y vi algo de mi interés... -y al terminar de hablar saca de detrás de su espalda un maletín metálico, muy resistente, con seguros y claves de seguridad-

-Abeja frunce el ceño- ¿Y que nos harás?, nos golpearas maletín o que... -dice aguantando la risa-

-Kid Flash le susurra- No juegues con este tío Abeja...

-Slade muestra mejor el maletín- Tu amigo tiene razón Abeja... no juegues con el jugador, pues perderás...

Todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, no por las palabras de Slade, si no por lo que tenia en manos; El maletín, no un maletín cualquiera, era uno de Robin, este tenia la "R" negra de Robin dentro de un circulo amarillo en el maletín. Este maletín parecía ser otro de los muchos secretos de Robin, tal vez algo de su pasado, claro que si estaba bajo candado era importante e intimo, y el solo hecho de que su enemigo publico numero uno lo tuviese en manos lo hacia carcomerse por el odio, la rabia y la impotencia.

\- ¿Qué les ocurre niños?, ¿El ratón ha comido sus lenguas? -y no, esas no eran preguntas, mas bien eran torturas, torturas decoradas con signos de interrogación, torturas, torturas que entraban en los oídos de los Titanes y resonaban en sus cabezas, como si fuera un tema de verano o un hit del año-

Pero parte de ellos bien sabía que al haber tomado la decisión de ser héroes no les esperaba una pradera de flores silvestres precisamente, no, ellos estaban consientes de lo que les esperaba, pero aun así les afectaba.

\- ¡Devuélvelo! -grito Robin exaltado, molesto e impotente, por fin había tomado las fuerzas para hablar, un gran logro, no se dejaría pisotear, mucho menos por Slade, así que fingió, fingió que todo estaba bajo control, que en menos de un parpadeo ese maletín volvería a sus manos-

\- ¿Después de lo que me ha costado conseguirlo? -ríe un poco, burlándose de la situación- Ni lo sueñes mi joven amigo... aunque... -piensa un poco en su próxima jugada- ¿Saben?... resulta que tienen suerte, estoy de buenas... les propongo algo...

\- Habla... -dijo Abeja, con esperanza de que el calvario por el que estaban pasando daría su fin-

\- No es como que necesite tu permiso para hacerlo... -dijo burlándose una vez mas- Bien... juguemos un poco, resulta que mi alumnado a estado un poco aburrido en mi ausencia así que... haremos lo siguiente; -los Titanes prestaron especial atención mientras apretaban los puños- Estarán en una carrera atravesando el desierto... -y no, no lo propuso, literalmente casi lo ordeno, después de todo, ¿Que otra opción podrían tener los Titanes?- iniciara a las afueras de la ciudad y acabara en la línea de meta...

\- ¡¿Y acaso crees que lo haremos?! -preguntó indignada Terra-

\- A eso iba... vaya que eres impertinente... El premio será el maletín... y claro, todos sus secretos...

\- ¿Y como estamos seguros que si ganamos nos lo darás? -pregunto Cyborg, lo que todos querían saber-

-Slade ya se esperaba esa pregunta, así que solo tomo el maletín con fuerza- No lo están, se tendrán que arriesgar... -después de eso solo salto por un ventanal del living, los cuales estaban desechos por el saqueo-

A veces el silencio es paz, tranquilidad, armonía, simplemente comodidad por unos instantes... Pero esta no es una de esas veces, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, era un profundo silencio, no incomodo, pero tampoco de lo mejor, mas bien yo diría que los jóvenes héroes se estaban ahogando, y no, no precisamente en agua, mas bien en un mar de desesperación, impotencia pero sobretodo ira, lo peor es que a pesar de estarse ahogando... seguían respirado, solo se podían oír los huesos de los Titanes tronándose por apretar tan fuerte los puños.

* * *

 **Hey, Hey, hola gente bonita y chula de FnFiction, Nah.. xD Hola mis lectores, bueno, como es obvio esta es la continuación de pues.. el Fic .-. -sonido de grillos- un poco corta pero que se le va a hacer :3, espero y les haya gustado. espero subir Cap. mas seguido, y lo hare ya verán ...**

 **Bueno déjenme un sexy, sensual y violable review, es gratis!, lo se porque no me pagan por escribir xD... En.. Fin...**

 **Un besazo desde Narnia :***

 **Y adiós, o algo...**


End file.
